


Liebestraum

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Literally cannot think of any other tags, ladrien fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: Ladybug had never meant to start spending every night sitting on the roof across from Adrien's house, listening to him practise the piano. It just sort of... happened.
Relationships: Ladrien - Relationship, Ladybug/Adrien Agreste
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Liebestraum

**Author's Note:**

> The title means “love dream” and it has no actual connection to this fic apart from being the name of a piano piece. I’ve decided that it’s what Adrien played for Ladybug

Ladybug had never meant to start spending every night sitting on the roof across from Adrien's house, listening to him practise the piano. It just sort of... happened. She had been passing over one night and upon hearing the music, she’d stopped. When she came back the next night at the same time he was playing again and she couldn’t help but sit down for a little while and simply listen. And after that, every time she went past at night, he seemed to be practicing. So she kept coming back. Sitting on that roof, with her back against the chimney as she listened to him play the piano, became the best part of her day. There was something about the way she’d feel her shoulders relax and the stresses of the day melt away as the music washed over her that kept her coming back every night. It was such a nice change of pace to not have to be or  _ do _ anything except sit and breathe and listen. No pressure, no expectations. Just listening. 

But that night, there was no music playing when she landed on the roof. Instead, Adrien was pacing back and forth in front of the window. It almost looked like he was talking to someone. She paused on the roof for a moment, wondering if she should just move on or if she should wait a few minutes and see if he was going to play that night. She didn’t have to wonder for very long, because just then, he turned and noticed her. His expression changed in a heartbeat, going from one of uncertainty to a warm and genuine smile, like he was happy to see her. Then he raised a hand and waved her over. Once she had gotten over her shock, she swung down and landed lightly on his windowsill. “Adrien? Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine. I just-“ he glanced away shyly for a second before turning earnest eyes back to her face. “I just wanted to know if you’d like to come inside to listen instead of sitting out there all the time.”

Ladybug’s eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed. She hadn’t realised that he  _ knew _ she came past every night to listen to him. “O- oh. You noticed? I’m sorry, I-“ She cut herself off abruptly when he reached out and put his hand over hers. 

“I don’t mind.” He murmured, giving her another heart-stopping smile. “I don’t usually get to play for anyone, so it’s nice to have you here. Will you stay?”

“Okay.” She breathed, still too busy focusing on his hand on hers to pay much attention to saying anything more. 

He lit up at her answer, and wound his fingers through hers to guide her over to his piano to sit beside him. And then he began playing, and for the first time Ladybug could watch him as he did so. He seemed to really enjoy what he was doing, she noted. His fingers danced lightly across the keys and every now and again his gaze would flicker to hers, offering a tiny smile each time before focusing back on the piano. 

“You play beautifully.” She said when the song was finished, and watched as his cheeks went pink at her words. “Listening to you play is my favourite part of the day.” She added quietly, and his cheeks went even pinker. 

Adrien’s hand brushed gently against hers. “Well, you’re welcome to come back anytime. I’m always happy to play for you, Ladybug.” 

She let her fingers drift over his hand, tracing a couple of tiny circles on the back of it before she realised what she was doing and pulled away, her own cheeks going red. “Can you play that song again? The one you just played? It’s so pretty.” She asked. 

He smiled at her, and she felt her heart stutter. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
